Tommy Davidson
|birth_place = Rolling Fork, Mississippi, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |alma_mater = Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School (1982) University of the District of Columbia (one semester) |occupation = Actor, comedian |other_names = |spouse = |children = 2 |website = |known_for = Various roles in In Living Color Rushon in Booty Call Mitchell in Between Brothers Womack/Sleep'n Eat in Bamboozled Oscar Proud in The Proud Family |academyawards = |emmyawards = |tonyawards = |years_active = 1984–present }} Thomas Davidson (born November 10, 1963) is an American comedian, film and television actor. He is noted as a member of the sketch comedy TV show In Living Color. Early years Born in Washington,DC, Davidson was abandoned in the trash at 18 months old, before being rescued by the woman who became his adoptive mother. Maron, Marc, "Episode 605 - Tommy Davidson / Phil Hendrie", WTF with Marc Maron, May 25, 2015. (24th minute). He was a child of an interracial adoption; his adoptive parents are Caucasian, and he is African-American. He has two younger Caucasian siblings, Michael and Beryle. He and his family had moved from Colorado to Wyoming to Oregon by the time he was 5 years old, when they settled in Silver Spring, Maryland. He attended high school at Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School, in Bethesda, Maryland. After graduating in 1981, he studied communications and interned at the radio station of the University of the District of Columbia for one semester. He had jobs in the kitchen of a hospital and in the storeroom of Hechinger in Hyattsville, Maryland. Career Davidson started his career as a stand-up comedian in 1986, when a childhood friend convinced him to perform stand-up at The Penthouse strip club in Park View, Washington, D.C.. He continued performing in various comedy clubs throughout the Washington Metropolitan region, Baltimore, and Philadelphia. He opened concerts for Patti LaBelle, Starpoint, and Kenny G. He performed on a fundraising telethon for WHMM in 1987. Davidson won an amateur stand-up competition at the Apollo Theater in 1987. Soon afterwards, he moved to North Hollywood, California, where he met Martin Lawrence, who lived in his building. He performed at the Comedy Store, where Robert Townsend heard of him and asked him to be the warm-up comic for an HBO special. After performing at Luther Vandross and Anita Baker shows, he appeared on the Arsenio Hall Show. Davidson's first major exposure came on the variety show In Living Color, where he played various characters, including his impersonations of Sammy Davis, Jr., Michael Jackson and Sugar Ray Leonard, and child victim of Homey D. Clown. In 1991, he released Illin in Philly, a VHS tape of a stand-up performance, which was aired regularly on Comedy Central in the 1990s, and "On The Strength", another stand-up performance, this time filmed in New York City. He has also appeared in the films Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, Strictly Business, Booty Call and Juwanna Mann. Davidson provided the voice for Oscar Proud, the father in the Disney animated series The Proud Family. He was also a recurring character on MADtv''s ''Real M*****F***ing Talk sketches. In an episode of Comedy Central's Live at Gotham, Davidson hosted the show with amateur acts trying to make names for themselves. He was also a guest on an episode of Cartoon Network's animated/live action talk show Space Ghost Coast to Coast. Davidson did commercials for Pizza Hut in 2002, talking about the "P'zone Revolution". He even starred on the short-lived TV series Between Brothers with Kadeem Hardison, Kelly Perine and Dondre Whitfield in 1997. More recently, Tommy Davidson played the role of Cream Corn in Black Dynamite. He also reprised his role in the Adult Swim television show of the same name. He appeared in an episode of the TV show Martin playing the role of fictional talk-show host Varnell Hill (a parody of Arsenio Hall). In 2015, Tommy and his fiancée, Amanda, appeared in Season 4/Episode 11 of Celebrity Wife Swap. His fiancée swapped with Corey Feldman's girlfriend, Courtney. In 2016, Tommy appeared on Celebrity Family Feud. References External links * Category:1963 births Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American comedians Category:American comedians Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American adoptees Category:Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Greenville, Mississippi Category:People from Silver Spring, Maryland Category:Male actors from Mississippi Category:University of the District of Columbia alumni Category:People from Rolling Fork, Mississippi